What on earth is going on?
by saara-san
Summary: first story ever - what happens when the world you thought was just a fiction of one mans imaginations turns out to be real - see what happens when a girl is thrown into the world of Naruto and decides to change a few things. - hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_´hung over, that's what it feels like' _I thought to myself. But I don't remember drinking at all last night, well...maybe a few sips, but that was only because I didn't want to be rude. ‚_well damn, I knew I was lightweight but this is ridiculous._

I felt a warm breeze around me, '_outside?_´ that's weird, I remember going home and writing a bit for my novel, as I opened my eyes and started to take in my surroundings I felt like I was in a different world, _´that's ridiculous, a different world? Maybe I decided to take a spontaneous flight somewhere, wouldn't be the first time'_.

I was in a crater, like I had fallen from somewhere high and made that crater myself, or maybe it was already there and I just fell asleep there. As I tried to stand up with my pounding headache and all I noticed that I wasn't wearing anything, except a sheet over myself, _'spontaneous flight my ass, I was sleeping, I always sleep in the nude at home' _I pulled the sheet tighter around my slim body, also noticing that I didn't have my hair tie in, my wavy length hair flying everywhere due to the wind.

I was in a clearing and there were three tree stumps in the middle of it and I was standing in front of them, with the crater behind me. These surroundings were all too familiar, as I turned around I noticed that there were four people there, three kids and a man, '_no way!'_ this is not happening, it's not possible! It's the Naruto universe1 the man felt all too familiar, with his spiky blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes, but it wasn't Naruto, it was his father, Naruto would've worn an orange jumpsuit, that no one should ever wear. Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, well, future yondaime hokage at least, Obito seems to still be alive, Rin as well.

I then realized that I looked very out of place, with only a sheet covering my body and probably smudged mascara and eyeliner around my eyes, I turned back around not wanting them to stare at my face any longer.  
"I need to see the hokage, Immediately" I needed to be brave, not going all fangirly on Minato, it wouldn't do anything good for me, I was in a different universe and, wait, would they even understand what I'm saying? I'm sure I spoke in English to them just now, maybe I should try Japanese, after all, I did like in Japan for 5 years, ever since I had to go from my country to take the last year for my Bachelors in Japan. I fell in love with the country, and knowing I would never go back to my own I had decided to stay there.

*all conversations will now be dubbed into English, way easier, although the jutsus/titles will be in Japanese, please correct me if I spelled something wrong, I don't have a beta*

"may I please speak with the hokage Namikaze-san?" I asked again, hoping that they would understand me now, "who are you and why do you need to see hokage-sama?" I felt Goosebumps on my skin, hearing his voice again, it was, weird for the lack of better word, he only appeared in a few episodes and still he managed to make me feel different. "who I am is none of your concern, but it is to the Hokage, please don't keep me here any longer, I am quite cold, and as you can see not wearing anything that should be outside of the bedroom Namikaze-san" I turned my head slightly, just to see his face, '_hehehe I knew he was a pervert, just like his sensei'_ I grinned, turning back around, and walking towards him and his genin/chuunin, still grinning, much like a certain fox.

The sheet was quite translucent, with the hot sun high in the sky, they all could very well see my form under them, by now they were all blushing, though with Kakashi's mask I couldn't see it very clearly, but his eyes told me he was embarrassed. I stepped in front of Minato, knowing he'd be quite awkward, as he was already an adult, noticing the hints I had given him, about the bedroom and all, he knew I was naked as the day I was born under the sheet,  
"please show me the way to the Hokage, or use your hiraishin or shunshin me there, it would be much easier for both of us" I whispered in his ear, if anything he turned even more red, like a tomato. '_this is just too much fun, but he belongs to Kushina, I'm not going to ruin th-'_my thoughts abruptly stopped as he grabbed my shoulders and tugged me closer to him, closing the gap between us, suddenly I didn't feel so good, I felt like my body was being ripped apart into little pieces, before I knew it, it stopped, I was in the Hokage's office, my back still to him. "baka Namikaze! You should have warned me! Bakayaro!" I huffed, damn that brat, the headache from before hadn't left and that shunshin or hiraishin, I wasn't sure which one he used made it worse.

"Minato! What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought her here just covered in a sheet!" I heard the Sandaime say, '_oh thank god it's Sarutobi, I don't know what I'd do if this universe were different than the anime!' _"gomenasai Hokage-sama, she demanded to be brought here, she was under this sheet on training ground 7 in a crater, I think she was there all night sir, if you look at her skin color, it is much to pale"_. ´idiot, this is my natural skin color, but now that explains that crater I had to crawl my way out of, and the headache, one beer wouldn't have given me such a hangover'. _

"hokage-sama" I spoke up, turning around to face him, I didn't know how my face was, If it was bruised because of the obvious fall (crater) or if my eye makeup was smudged, '_please don't judge on my appearance_' "there is an urgent matter that needs your attention, immediately" I said with confidence in my voice, hoping that he would get the hint and tell the hidden ANBU and Minato to leave, he got the hint as he nodded and told them all to leave the room. "Please seal the room with a silencing seal hokage-sama" he looked shocked, that I knew he knew of such a seal. As he sealed the room I relaxed, knowing that no one would hear me.  
"Please sit, if you wanted a seal placed then it must be very important and you look exhausted" the sandaime said. I took a chair and sat it in front of the office table. As I sat down I pulled the sheet closer to me, making sure to not show any skin,, well, not including my hands and shoulders, he didn't need to see any more than necessary. '_damn, he looks ready to attack, tch, of course he does, he doesn't know who I am, how I got here or anything"_

"sandaime-sama, what I say is to be kept private from anyone and everyone, I don't want this conversation to reach anyone unless I say that that person can know about it" as soon as I said that he looked even more serious than before – if that was even possible, '_scary'_ "I make no promises girl, I will decide after you have told me about this important thing" '_well, that's as close to a promise I get.' "_What I mention will make me sound crazy, but please don't interrupt me while I talk, you need to hear everything and then you can ask questions," I started; he nodded slowly to show that he understood. "I am from a different universe, the year is 2013 and this universe that you know is a fiction of one man's imagination." As I talked he got even more serious, if that was even possible, I told him all I knew of the third war, the Kyuubi attack, the fourth war, and everything in between. As I finished I took a deep breath and relaxed, "that is all Sandaime-sama". Poor man, probably got a bunch of grey hairs just listening to that story.

"I see, but how do I know that you're not lying to me?" he said in a grave voice, '_hmm, well, I haven't told him about the chuunin exams with Naruto in them, and how he found out about Orochimaru' _"because you would've noticed me lying to you straight away sandaime-sama, besides, I am not one to lie about such grave matters, there is also the information I know about your students, and shinobi. Would you like to hear some of them?" I asked him showing that I was serious about this. He needed to know that I wouldn't lie about something like this.

"tell me about my three students", "very well, Tsunade Senju: granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the first hokage, is amazing in medical ninjutsu, known as the Legendary Sucker, horrible at gambling and if she wins a game she knows that something bad is going to happen, has a necklace from the first hokage, it's worth is three mountains or something like that. She loves to drink, her younger brother dies in a war, don't remember which one, but he is a genin if I remember correctly, either before or after his death, her lover, Dan dies from a fatal wound in combat, she gets homophobia, she blames herself for their deaths, as she gave the first hokage's necklace to both of them and they had died, she says it's cursed. Becomes the godaime hokage after Naruto – the son of Minato and Kushina wins a bet against her and makes her come back to the village" I breathed, it wasn't easy to remember all of that stuff, damn… there were still two left.

"Jirayia – a self proclaimed super pervert, claims he's doing research when spying on the women in the onsen, has a spy network all over, loves to travel and is a toad sage. His student is the future Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Takes on other students, three to be exact in Amegakure, leaves them after teaching them the basics to survive there. They develop a grudge against him and kill him later on. He takes on Naruto as an apprentice after the chuunin exams. Dead last. At the genin exam he got tied to the stump on training ground 7. I don't know much more about him…OH! he's the godfather of Naruto!" the sandaime's face hadn't really changed, it was still just as serious as it was at the beginning, I'm sure I've already spent a few hours just talking about all of this – damn, I'm starting to get hungry, but I have absolutely no money or anything…damn.  
as I start on talking about the snake, he gets a worried look on his face as I tell him about what kind of experiments the snake has done – will do in the future and how he will stop at nothing to destroy Konoha.  
'_Done. Finally, maybe now he'll believe me, no one can lie that good for so many hours'_ "I know that you didn't lie while you were telling me all of this, but this… are you sure that we can't save Orochimaru?" he asked, he was tired, I could hear it in his voice, and his face told me everything, he wanted to save him, he wanted to believe that what I had told him had been a lie, but he knew deep down that everything I had told had been the truth. "No, I'm sorry Sandaime-Sama, there is nothing you can do to save him, he is far too gone. It's too late; the only thing you can do is free him of this world." I said seriously, he needed to face the truth; he needed to kill his student before it would be too late.

What do you think? Please comment on what I could do better, if I should keep going or if I should stop? – I don't want rude comments; criticism is good, but nothing rude.

-saara-san


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n: **purplette237 ; **I know it doesn't sound really right that the girl talked about everything, but It's all a part of my plan for this story (totally not true, I got so excited with this damn plot bunny that I wrote everything down and decided to post it without thinking it through – gomen) but, I'll just have to work with it. Here´s the next chapter, hope it's better than the last one! If not, well...damn. "/

'_damn it, I should have known that the hokage wouldn't believe everything, it sounds like a messed up story_´ that damn bastard had released the seal without me realizing it and had Inoichi Yamanaka listen in on it. After I had told the old man about Orochimaru he had Inoichi come up behind me and use the mind-walk on me, to see if I had been telling the whole truth, or exaggerated at some parts. Well, '_I did maybe exaggerate a bit when I had mentioned Naruto and the Kyuubi attack, damn it_.'

At least now they knew the truth, but maybe I shouldn't have told them everything, damn me and my big mouth! I knew I had always been a big talker when I got nervous but damn it, I shouldn't have told him everything. Well, at least there were only two people that knew about this, about where I was from. I still wanted to know how the hell I got into this universe, I wanted to go back home, I had work to do, people to meet, and a dog to feed. Shit, my dog, hopefully someone will notice that I'm missing and feed him, Goku, a pure Maltese, was the only one that I considered a true best friend, even though I had friends in Japan it always felt like I was forced to talk to them, and having Goku around was the only thing that kept me sane there. Don't get me wrong, I love Japan, the culture and history, everything, except the people.

For as long as I can remember I had always been kind ofweird, talking non-stop when I'd get nervous, only having one close friend when I had been younger, I was the kid that you wouldn't notice unless I had talked to you, even then, you'd only think; damn she's weird. And leave. Not only had I been weird, but I was also really chubby, kind of like Chōji. As I got older I got slimmer, now at the age of 27, I was slim, about 170cm, and had a full C cup, oh, and had long wavy dark brown hair (slightly above my waist, about 5cm, give or take 2-3cm). Not only was I tall (considering I live in Japan, I'm pretty damn tall) but I had dark blue eyes, full lips and a small nose. I wouldn't consider myself pretty, at all. But I'm also not ugly, just…normal I guess.

'_shit, they're talking to me'_

"you must never speak this to anyone, do you understand? I don't want anyone knowing what you know, is that understood?" the hokage asked, well, more like demanded, I looked up and told him that I would never under any circumstances tell anyone what I had told him. He looked relieved when I had said that. Good, don't want to die just yet.

"I can see that you have no money or any clothes, am I correct?" I nodded, "very well, until we find out how you got here you need somewhere to live, and money. I will send someone to get you clothes that you can change into in the bathroom and then have Inoichi show you to an apartment that you can stay in. but before that, do you have any skills except for knowing different languages?"

I felt relieved, he would at least help me with a few things and get me settled in and not throw me in a prison.

"gomen hokage-sama, but I did not learn anything else besides languages" I wasn't happy, I knew I should have taken some extra courses that could've been useful later on.

"hmm, very well. But do you know how to use chakra?" '_Wait what? chakra? How the hell am I supposed to use chakra when I'm not even from this universe?_'

"Gomen hokage-sama, but how am I to use chakra when I don't have any?" both him and Inoichi looked at me weirdly, and said "you have a huge amount of chakra, how could you not know that?"

I started laughing, me? Have a huge amount of chakra? How the hell is that possible? I'm from a different universe; that has no knowledge of anything like that. Maybe something happened to me when I got here? Shit, they looked angry, "gomen,gomen, but in my universe we don't have anything like that, so when you told me that I couldn't help but start laughing, I meant no offence" I said as I looked down, ashamed that I had laughed at the hokage, hopefully they would understand that.

Thank god, they nodded, still, the look of uncertainty was there. I started to explain to them that I kind of knew the theory behind it, remembering that Konohamaru talked about it in one of the episodes. But I didn't really know how to use it or how to use the jutsus that I remembered from the episodes, besides, I didn't really want to become a shinobi, killing people, and not only that I was 27! Way too old to become a shinobi!

"We need to figure out how to explain to people as to who you are" Inoichi stated, both the hokage and I nodded. We thought about it for a bit but then I suddenly got a great idea!

"Hokage-sama, I may have figured out what to do"

"Well then tell us" pushy bastard.

"My name will be Amane, and as for my background, I could be a retired shinobi, that would be the only explanation as to why my chakra is so big. As for why I'm retired, hmm...chi-sei shokku would be good, and the reason for that is I had to kill someone because they killed my teammate and best friend. Because of the shock I got I couldn't be a shinobi anymore and left the village so that I could overcome this." I looked at them expectantly, this was a really good idea, but if they had anything better, well…then we'd go with that.

"That's a really good idea Amane. Welcome back to Konoha" the hokage said with a small smile, as did Inoichi.

"Thank you hokage-sama, it's good to be back. But I was wondering who could give me some training? I was barely genin when that incident occurred" I said with disappointment in my voice, I had to act the part, and they knew it. They had to instate me as a shinobi of Konoha so that my story as to what happened could work.

"Your sensei will be Minato Namikaze for a few months until you can get back on your feet and for the duration of that time you will only be doing D-rank missions alone. Have you decided as to what you want to learn?" as the hokage was talking about the missions and how they were I couldn't get over the shock that Minato, my damn crush was going to be teaching me, I couldn't oppose the hokage or I would probably end up with someone worse!

"With all due respect hokage-sama, I cannot exactly go outside with only a sheet covering my body, do you think someone could bring me some clothes?" I asked, blushing horribly as I realized yet again that I was only covered with a sheet, and they too realized that as they both were blushing, damn perverts.

"Yes of course, I'll have one of the kunoichi bring you some clothes so that you can get changed into them. Just tell her your measurements so that she can buy them." He said while blushing.

Clearing his throat he called out to an ANBU and told him, or her, to get some woman to come here, preferably a jonin.

(line)

After I had gotten dressed and put my hair in a ponytail I saw that I looked great! I had on a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and black ANBU pants with tape/bandages (A/N: which one? Is it bandages or sports tape? So confused!) And black shinobi sandals. The underwear the kunoichi had bought was so pretty! Well, more sexy than pretty, it was black lace. My favorite.

As I walked back into the hokage's office I noticed that Minato and his team were there. I blushed remembering how I was dressed when they had seen me. I also noticed a small amount of blush on the boys, Kakashi and Obito. That's not embarrassing at all! Damn it…

"I see that you are ready. But you need to buy weapons and a weapon pouch before you take on missions Amane."

"of course hokage-sama, but there is a small problem, I don't have any accommodation here in Konoha as I haven't lived here since I was a kid, and I kind of got robbed while coming here, that's why I was only wearing a sheet" I scratched my chin with my index finger, blushing horribly as the guys also blushed remembering that the sheet was quite see-through.

"You don't need to worry about housing and money until you can start your missions. I have already found an apartment for you and you saved up quite a lot of money when you lived here before." I looked at him confused, I didn't know that he would do that for me, I honestly had thought that he'd just let me figure it out for myself. What a nice old man.

"of course the apartment isn't for free, you will have to take a lot of missions when you can so that you can pay for the apartment" he said with a small grin, the others wouldn't see it but I could clearly see that he was enjoying tormenting me. Damn that old man.

"understood hokage-sama" I said curtly, not wanting to say anything else because if I started he'd kick my ass so fast my head would be spinning for a week.

"Minato, you will teach her the basics again, and make sure that when the time comes she can go on C-rank missions. This will be your mission for the next 6 months. While you and your team are out on a mission I want you to make sure that she has a schedule that she needs to do while you are away. She can be quite lazy" forget it. I hate that old man, he's clearly abusing his power! He can't expect Minato to say yes and Amen!  
"Understood hokage-sama" I take that back. I looked at Minato, damn it. He's going to torture me! I looked at the hokage, he obviously saw what kind of look Minato gave me. I silently plead that the hokage would give me someone else as a teacher.

Baka-jij he's so enjoying this!

-line-

I was walking toward my new apartment with a small bag with extra clothes in it and my allowance. Thinking back on what Minato said after we had left hokage's office, I still shudder about it. He was furious! He didn't want to teach some low-life like me, I was 27! He was at least 24 if not younger! So embarrassing!

I stopped in front of a building, noticing it had the same number as on the piece of paper, I looked up and saw that it was the same building as the one Naruto lived in!, not bad! But I wasn't on the top floor; I was on the ground floor.

I unlocked the door and walked in. the place looked exactly like Naruto's place except it was completely empty. There was nothing there except a small fridge. I'd have to do some shopping.

I placed the bag on the kitchen counter and took out the money pouch and started counting how much I had. '_Well, at least the hokage is generous when loaning money for poor people'_ I could easily buy everything to furnish the apartment with brand new things and still have enough money for food for at least two months.

'A futon, some sheets and pillows and a table to eat at should be enough. I don't need anything else, well…and food and something to cook with. Yeah that should be enough for now'.

I took the money pouch with me as I walked out and started making my way to the shopping district.

As I looked around for a specific store that sold futons I noticed that a lot of people were looking at me. It didn't come as a surprise as I was quite new in the village and had never been there before, but they didn't have to look at me like I was some monster. *sigh*

After I had bought everything I needed for my apartment, and the food, I left for my new home. The guy at the furnishing store had told me they would bring my things after a few hours so I didn't need to carry anything home except my groceries.

I walked up to my apartment, '_finally!_' "Ohayo, I hope you didn't wait too long for me, I'm still trying to get used to living here again. The village sure has changed since I was little!" I told the few men that were there, "it's no problem miss, we just arrived here a few moments ago ourselves" '_thank god for that!_'

I unlocked the door and told them to just put it away wherever and I would fix it myself, but, of course being men, they just had to put the book case, which I had decided to buy on a whim, together.

'_Finally peace and quiet'_ this had been quite a long day, the sun was already setting and it was barely lunch time when I had arrived at the hokage's office. I put the food in the fridge and put all the utensils (pots, pans, and stuff like that) away. I didn't even bother taking my clothes off as I laid down on my new futon and promptly fell asleep. I was way too tired to even notice the knocking on my door.

**-the end-**

**Just kidding, this is just the beginning. How did you like it? Please comment on what you thought about this chapter, if it could be better, or if it was just horrible, and why, I really like seeing reviews and I want to thank purplette237 for commenting and following this story, I hope you liked this chapter!, and I also want to thank looneygirl34 for following **** it made my day seeing that from the both of you! **


	3. Chapter 3

'_I can't believe that ASSHOLE! Who the hell does he think he is? Torturing me like this!'_

Let's rewind to the morning after I had gotten the apartment;

I woke up to hearing a tap on the window, '_what the hell is going on? Why am I on the floor?'_ and then I remembered what had happened the day before, me suddenly appearing in the Naruto Universe, '_well damn, I was hoping that I had been dreaming about that, Minato looked ready to torture me to death because of that damn mission hokage-sama assigned to him'_

_Tap, tap, tap_ damn it there it goes again, I look up and I see a bird. As I stand up I noticed I had rolled off the futon and my clothes are still on, and my shoes '_gross_´. I walk to the window and open it, I see that it's a messenger bird, and he, or she, looks quite angry as it pecked my hand as I reached for the message.

"yeah yeah, I know, I'm sorry for making you wait so long, wait here, I'll give you some bread" I hoped that it understood me. I walked to the kitchen and took a slice of bread and brought it back to the window, well what do you know! the bird understood me!

As I fed it bread I read the message

_Meet me at training ground 7 at 5 am_

_Do not be late _

_Or else_

_Minato._

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I am sooo late!" I cursed to myself, running to the kitchen taking the bag that was there and going to the bathroom to change my clothes and do everything I had to do there.

As I was leaving the bathroom in a hurry I noticed that Minato was in the living room/bedroom and looking around. _´shit he looks sooo mad'_ I looked away, not wanting him to notice that I was there.

I backed away slowly, wanting to get out of there before he saw me. I knew I was a lost cause, he had already known that I was there.

"You didn't come to the training ground as you were supposed to, tell me, why is that" he said in a scolding voice, he sounded sooo mad, I can't believe that I actually slept so long!

"well, uhm, you see, it's like this, oh fuck, I overslept and I sleep deeply, I didn't hear the tap on the window from the bird until 10 minutes ago! Give me a break!" I shouted the last part. I hated being under pressure.

"oh really? Then you should have heard the knocking last night and in the middle of the night and this morning and a few hours ago, explain why you didn't hear those!" he also had started shouting, I hate my life. God damn it!

"I already told you Namikaze-san, I was sleeping, as soon as those men left I had fallen asleep. I didn't even put anything away except the food, but they were still here when I did that! I was exhausted." I said the last part in a softer voice, I hated screaming, it reminded me so much of my parents, I didn't want to remember them here, and I wanted to forget.

As Minato walked closer to me I flinched away, I didn't know him, and how he'd react to me shouting at him, even though he had shouted back at me. I was terrified. Remembering how not only my parents, but everyone in my family were and even my past boyfriends were. They had all been abusive to me, if I had raised my voice or answered back they would punish me. Maybe that's why I'm so weak? I could never stand up for myself.

I flinched away as I felt something touch my shoulder, it was Minato's hand. I didn't want to flinch away, but it was a natural response. I was ready for him to punish me, to hit me for yelling at him.

"Amane, please, I'm sorry for screaming at you, but I am not used to this. I don't know you, and, well, we didn't meet under the best circumstances. You must understand; there is a war coming and I have a team to worry about. And then you come along like you own the place. I've never even met you and yet you don't look much older than me." As he explained to me slowly, I started to understand, he hated this just as much as I did.

"Don't worry Namikaze-san, you're not the only one under pressure" I said as I looked up to him.

"Why don't we start over? We never got properly introduced you know" I said with a small smile.

"That would be great".

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Amane, no last name" I said with a smile as I stretched out my hand, ready to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Amane, I'm Namikaze Minato. I'll be your instructor until you can easily go on C-rank missions alone." He said with a small smile and shook my hand, '_goddamn he's hot_´.

"Are you ready to go training? I need to see what we need working on so that I can make a training schedule for you."

"Sure! Let me just put on my shoes" I said with a smile.

I was happy; he didn't get too angry with me to start abusing me. I should have known better, he really doesn't look like a person who would do that, nor does his character in Naruto portray that he could be abusive towards someone.

As we walked towards the training ground, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Who wouldn't, I had absolutely no talent what so ever, I couldn't even run for a few minutes until I was completely out of breath!

'_Oh well, hopefully he won't torture me or anything. We did decide to start over_'

Oh how wrong I was.

As soon as we got to the training ground he told me to do 10 laps, not walking or jogging. No, that would be too easy! I had to run. T.T I hadn't even thought that he'd start immediately torture me.

I started doing stretches, as far as I knew I did NOT want to get cramps! Even if he looked at me weirdly as I had explained to him my reason for stretching. I hadn't exercised for so many years it wasn't even funny.

As I started doing the laps the sadist (Minato) told me to do I started immediately to be out of breath, but I didn't want to disappoint him so I kept going. On my third lap my thighs were burning, I couldn't even focus if I was running or not because of the burning sensation I felt.

"Amane, you can stop" _´oh thank god!_' as soon as he said that I collapsed to the ground and lay there, spread out like a starfish.

As I mumbled to myself about how Minato was so sadistic to me, probably still hating me for embarrassing him like that this morning by not showing up at all. I didn't really care if he'd hear me or not, he knew it was true and so did I.

"You know Amane, I can hear you and you need to finish your laps if you want to go home before sundown" he said while smirking, I could feel it, he really wanted me dead. He wanted to torture me by making me run and then just fall asleep on the training grounds and have someone kill me; he'd enjoy that, that damn bastard!

**Preview to the next chapter: **

I was scared, I didn't know if I could do these things or not, but the hokage and Inoichi told me that I had a large chakra reserve so I had to train to control it better, but I'm fucking scared of heights! That damn Minato! Making me suffer so much!

**A/N ** I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for so long, I've been in rehab ( no It's not because of drug abuse or alcohol, I'm just really overweight so I'm in this rehab thingy to train my body and learn how to live a healthier life) and after the day of training and stuff I'm exhausted! I barely have the energy to get into bed after everything, the rehab thingy is still on until the so you don't expect something weekly, I'll try, but I make no promises

I really do miss writing, I have so many things I want to write for this story in my head I just don't have the time or the energy to do it

I feel like this chapter was more of a filler than anything. But the next one won't be like this… I hope.

Rate/review ?

Xx  
Sāra


End file.
